


A Martini of Tears

by makuta_tobi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by an anon on Tumblr, sorry this one is so short, I was being rushed!<br/>Dirk is hurting badly, and Roxy can't stand to see him sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Martini of Tears

Dirk sat on the mattress in the room he had procured for himself, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in them. His shades lay next to him, and Lil Hal was making all sorts of buzzing noises to get his attention, but he wasn't in the mood. He knocked them off and pulled his legs closer, the stream of tears falling down his face annoying the hell out of him, but he was too busy sniffling to do anything. He didn't want to anyways. Acknowledging the tears wouldn't be cool. He just had to play it off like it was nothing. Pretend like he couldn't feel them. Of course, they were nothing compared to the tightness in his chest.

He knew it was right, that it was the best thing, for both him and Jake. But that didn't make it hurt any less. He loved Jake more than anything, and he had let him down. Not only that, he had hurt him.

"I'm a fucking asshole, and I didn't even think about what I was doing," Dirk whimpered as he buried his face into his knees again, and sobbed silently. His focus was so distracted, that he didn't hear the humming that was coming down the hall.

Roxy stopped and placed her ear to the door, before knocking. It was an old habit of hers, taken up when she wasn't sure about how the chess people were feeling, and listened carefully. From the other side, she heard a little sniffle and she raised her hand, tapping the door with her knuckles twice.

"Dirk, that you? Strider, you in there?"

The sniffling suddenly stopped and there was some shifting, and silence for a moment, then the drawl voice replied.

"Yeah, come in," Dirk called and Roxy pushed open the door, swinging her scarf so it wrapped around her wrist, then swinging it the other way so it unwound and then wrapped the other way.

"How you doin', Di-Stri?" she giggled as she bounced up to him. The Texan was wearing his dorky anime shades and was sitting on top of the blankets, acting really cool, but Roxy could see right through him. Something was definitely bothering him. "What's up, baby boy?"

"I hate it when you call me that," he said, yawning. As he did so, Roxy glanced down at his black jeans, but couldn't find anything wrong there. Stupid black clothes, you can't find stains in them, and thus you can't dig up dirt on your best friend. "Anyways, I'm just chillin' out, I was talking with the auto responder just a minute ago. What are you doing here?"

"Ugh, I'm bored!" Roxy groaned and flopped on the bed, laying across Dirk's legs. "How long before something interesting happens?"

"Who knows, but I wouldn't hold my breath. The only interesting thing that's been happening to me recently is I've been getting pestered by that guy who types in all caps, you know?"

"Oh, you mean Callie's brother?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess... he keeps sending me really shitty drawings. Like, Jesus titty fucking Christ, they are bad. I didn't think it was possible to be this bad at drawing."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just fucking scribbles. I'm not even fucking kidding, just scribbles. I don't know how he does it. I may have adopt his drawing style as a new form of ironic meme or something."

Roxy giggled and looked up, but Dirk quickly tilted his head back before she could get a good look at his face in the dim light of the room. She growled quietly in frustration and reached her arms out slowly, suddenly grabbing his sides and tickling him. Dirk squeaked and began squirming, his limbs flailing, but Roxy had already taken advantage of her position on his legs, straddling his waist and pinning him down as best she could while her fingers flew across his shirt, tickling him over his stomach and sides.

"Enough, enough!" he squeaked, trying to break free, his breathing heavy. He glared up at Roxy, who could now see his face clearly, and as much as he had tried to hide it, she could see the dried streaks going down his face. 

She had been afraid of this. Dirk loved Jake so much, and breaking up with him had crushed his heart. Roxy, on the other hand, was in love with Dirk, but he didn't love her back. And that was okay. But seeing him in pain, that was a line that she didn't want to cross. She could live with him being her best friend in the whole wide world, that was enough, but the look on his face, the pain he was hiding.

Roxy laid her head down on Dirk's chest and pushed him back, snuggling into him.

"Don't cry," she whispered.

"What?"

"I said don't cry!" the girl looked up at him, staring into his pointed shades, tears welling up in her eyes, "I can't stand it, okay! When you cry, I..."

And with that, tears began to drip down her cheeks, and she buried her face in his shirt, sobbing quietly, balling up the cloth in her fists.

Dirk sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He knew how she felt. He always had. But there was nothing he could do about it. He promised to take care of her, though, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Of course, this is why he didn't want anyone to see him cry; not only did it make him look lame as hell, but he knew it would upset Roxy, and he couldn't have that. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, and her sobs stopped.

"I'm sorry, Rox... I promise I won't cry... but you can't cry, either, okay?" She raised her head, a large smile spread across her tear-stained face and she nodded. Dirk smiled back at her and she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek and snuggling into his neck.

"Thanks, Di-Stri."

"Anytime, Rolal..."

The two stayed like this for a long time, before falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
